


Imprinting on my heart

by XxmadxX



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Clarke Griffin, Imprinting, Werewolf Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmadxX/pseuds/XxmadxX
Summary: Lexa hears screams one night in the woods when she was going on a run in her wolf form when she goes she find this blonde girl who happens to be her soulmate





	Imprinting on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to change it a little bit Lexa is not immortal but when she meets Clarke she is gonna stop aging till Clarke is older and I also changed lexa’s age to 15  
>  and Lexa won’t see Clarke as a sister she will just act like an over protective sister at first then become Clarke’s best then you get the idea
> 
> THERE IS NO UNDERAGED RELATIONSHIP LEXA IS GONNA BE LIKE AN OLDER SISTER TO HER FOR THE FISRT FEW CHAPTERS 
> 
> ever seen twilight basically same thing
> 
>  
> 
> also i will still be writing Spider-girl but this idea popped in my head and i just wanted to write

Lexa was running in her wolf form in her pack's territory when she heard screams coming from what sounds like a little girl. Lexa started to run in that direction then she saw a little girl with blonde hair surrounded by three men laughing and getting close to her. Lexa took a step forward and a twig snapped but none of the men heard but the girl did she turned her head and lexa looked into her beautiful blue eyes and then she saw flashes in her head of the blonde growing up and just this gravitational pull and feeling this sensation of heat fill her of just this instant need to protect this girl with everything she had.

  
  


Lexa knows this feeling members of her pack described it to her Lexa realized that her wolf has

imprinted she has found her soulmate.When Lexa is aware of everything again she sees the men getting closer to her Too close Lexa releases a terrifying territorial growl and jumped in front of the blonde with her back turned she took one small step towards the men and growled again the men ran off scared like a bunch of cowards.After they were completely gone lexa turned and she saw the girl curled up into a ball crying Lexa whined and her ears went down and started to move closer to the girl.

  
  


Lexa went up to the girls hand and poked it with her nose the blonde looks up at her and looks around to see if the men were still there. Lexa really wishes she can go into to human form right now and tell her she was safe and that she would protect her but she didn't have any clothes stored in this area.The girl looked back at her and sniffed her nose a little probably because it was runny from crying she sticks out her hand and puts it on Lexa’s muzzle and softly pets it She smiles and it warms Lexa’s heart.

  
  


They spent another hour like that and the blonde fell asleep and Lexa curled into her to keep her warm Lexa had to change into her human form and get this girl back into safety she had to get the blonde back to her family this blonde was now Lexa’s priority, this blonde became the most important person in Lexa’s life with just one look into her eyes. Lexa looked at the blondes sleeping form she looks to be about 8 years old Lexa would be anything for this girl an older sister, a friend and maybe one day when she is older they can be something more.

  
  
  


A little bit after that Lexa hear a rumble coming from the bushes Lexa turns her head and growls as a warning to stay away but then stops when she sees Anya.

  
  


“Lexa there you are”Anya looks down and sees the little girl “whos the kid”

 

“My wolfs imprinted”

 

“Omg Lexa congrats...So how does it feel”

 

“Overwhelming”Lexa went back to looking down at the blonde

 

“I brought you some clothes”

 

“Ok put them down i will change back later”

 

“Lexa you know you have to take her back to her family the sooner the better”

 

Lexa growls at the thought of taking the blonde back

 

“Anya i need to be around her to protect her”

 

“And i never send you couldn't...but Lexa this girl has a family she needs to be with them”Lexa whines

 

“Your right”she looks down at the girl again”I will be back” Lexa gets up grab the clothes and goes to a bush and changes back.when she comes back the blonde is still sleeping Lexa carefully picks her up and turns to Anya

 

“Did you bring your car”

 

“Yeah its over here”

  
  
  


They drive around a bit until they see missing person signs, with that she found out the blonde name was Clarke Griffin Lexa thought it was a beautiful name and they pull over at a gas station and Lexa goes into a phone booth and dials the number on the poster when that's done she grabs The blonde and puts her on the bench and takes the hoodie she has been wearing off and puts it over the girl and kisses her on the head.

 

“May we meet again Clarke”She sees sirens and goes to hide she sees two older people get out of the car

 

“Clarke thank god”they run over to her and Clarke starts to wake up

 

“Mommy, Daddy”   
  


“Hi sweetie”Clarke looks around

 

“Mommy wheres the big doggy”

  
  


“Big doggy?”   
  


“Yeah mommy it was so big and fluffy it was such a nice doggy”Lexa is trying really hard not to laugh

 

“I don't know sweetheart buts lets get you home to eat something ok”

 

Clarke frowns”Ok”and they get in the car and drive home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it


End file.
